


Hugs in C Major

by Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Fairly fluffy for me, Gen, Give Jack Thompson a hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Thompson Needs a Hug, No I don't know what happened right before this fic, Not Beta Read, Stream of Consciousness, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/pseuds/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est
Summary: Jack gives hugs and gets hugs after the three of them get a bit caught in an explosion. There is a surprising amount of cuddling as well.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Hugs in C Major

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour after going through the Jack Thompson tag of Sholio's tumblr and I stumbled across a reblog thread about Jack Thompson needing and getting hugs. So this fic happened, and I'm posting it as is, with no editing because otherwise it's probably not getting posted. 
> 
> It is quite stream of consciousness and also does horrible things to the grammar rules about sentences starting with conjunctions, but I think it works. 
> 
> You could read this as implied Peggy/Jack/Daniel or just entirely gen, I don't think I'd decided either when I wrote it.
> 
> (thanks to the tumblr post about how we should just start numbering fics like works of art/pieces of music for the title (I chose C major because as fun as 'J major' would be, it just sounds wrong, so I figured J is three steps from G, so I started the scale over again from A and then went up three)

Jack stumbled out of the wreckage, well pulled himself out would probably be more accurate- given the amount of upper body strength involved, and looked around. He was still scanning the crowd when something moving glinted wildly with reflected sunlight and he looked over while trying not to blind himself and realized it was Daniel’s crutch. Which was being spun in tight arcs by Daniel’s hand as he sat on the back of an ambulance, which meant that he was probably mostly ok-Jack looked down and yep, it looked like Daniel was minus his prosthetic at the moment, but he seemed otherwise free from serious injury. And Peggy also looked ok, worried and stressed but seemingly unharmed other than some cuts and bruises. 

And then Jack realized he was still leaning on the edge of the chunk of rubble and that some of Peggy’s worry might be for him, and Daniel also looked tense and a thought trickled down that maybe he was in shock which would explain why his brain wasn’t working very well. So he tried to call out but just started coughing instead and then the coughing made his ribs hurt and oww, fuck that hurt and he’d almost doubled over before he stopped coughing and was able to slowly stand up again. And he pushed off the thing he was leaning on and stumbled forward and then there was a noise that might have been a word and he looked up and Peggy was running toward him and Daniel was looking up at him and looking hopeful and he tried to remember to keep moving forward and then Peggy was there. And she had her arms around him and tension he didn’t know he had left was draining out of his body and then she had moved and was saying something-“come on, let’s get you over to the ambulance and get you checked out.”

“Don’t try to talk right now Jack, we’ll get you some water in just a minute, get all that dust out of your lungs.”

Jack gave Peggy a look, or at least tried to, and Peggy said, “I’m fine and Daniel’s fine too, his leg just got a bit smashed.”

Another look from Jack, “Yes the prosthetic one.”

And then they were back to the ambulance and Peggy deposited Jack on the back edge next to Daniel and Jack had the sudden urge to hug him. So the next thing he knew his arms were coming up and he wrapped them around Daniel and laid his-throbbing now that he thought about it- head on Daniel’s shoulder, and Daniel was hugging back and it hurt a bit but that was ok. And then Peggy said “there’s a medic coming, Jack,” and Jack pushed away from Daniel and pulled his arms away, and on second thought moved one of them up around Daniel’s shoulders to give him some kind of solid, something so he didn’t fall over like he felt like he might. 

And Daniel smiled at him just a bit and Jack tried to smile back and winced when it pulled on his split lip and Jack decided to lean his head back against Daniel’s and then the medic was there and Peggy was there with some water which he managed to drink without spilling, somehow, and he knew he was being completely undignified but at that moment he really did not care. And the medic finished up fairly quick, or at least it seemed that way, and Peggy came over to give him more water and he drank some of it and used the rest to rinse out his mouth and then reached out his free hand for Peggy’s wrist and held on to it, and Peggy said, “Don’t worry Jack, I’m not going anywhere.”

And then Daniel said with a smile, “Neither of us are leaving, and not just because they want all of us checked out at the hospital.”

And Jack said, “I’m glad both of you are ok.” And ruined the end of it by breaking into another coughing fit, and then the medics were telling them to actually get in the ambulance and Jack let himself be pushed and helped and Peggy and Daniel made sure the medics listened about his head feeling better if he was sitting up and then he let himself sort of flop onto Peggy’s shoulder, still with an arm around Daniel, until they got to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know if there are any glaring typos or other things I missed, just ignore the runon sentences! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but never required


End file.
